


All The Glitter Falls On Her

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth(Angel)/Buffy. Buffy... He knew that name. Set during 'The Princess And The Pear.' COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Glitter Falls On Her

All the air seemed to suck right out of Seeley Booth's body at the mention of the name.

Buffy.

He was on the phone with his partner, along with the rest of the Squint Squad, laid out on his couch thanks to Bones' so-called help, not actually working on the case per say but involved anyway. As would be expected, of course. He was listening to them drone on about things he couldn't comprehend while spoken in nerd tongue, processed it all once it was dubbed to actual English, then, as usual, they began to stray from the case into personal details, mentioning things about earlier in the day around the lab with the lab rats he knew and loved.

This included something about a non-needed declaration from Fisher about his geekness. Many jokes were made, not just on the tall, depressed intern but all of them, which Booth fully enjoyed... then, there was the mention of her.

Buffy.

Something about him giving a long list of nerdy things he was into or something... in any event, he wasn't paying much attention... til it led to that one word. That name. Her.

He was in a lot of pain, agitated, and plenty drugged... not to mention trying to figure out this girdle thing... but... The air whooshed right out of him, his heart began to pound frantically, pulse raced, his memory started grasping at straws.

When they noticed his silence, he heard Cam's semi-worried voice on the other end repeating his name, then the group all coming together to finally come upon the idea that he must have fallen asleep or something then they hung up. He didn't take too much notice in any of that though, he was otherwise occupied.

Laying the phone down, Booth laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate as hard as he could. Bit by bit he began to picture, imagine, a young woman. Blonde hair he had remembered from before, outline of a body, fuzzy facial details... Love. He felt, remembered love. Love and worry, hate and anger, sadness and loss. Everything under the sun, but it all led back to love.

Whoever this... Buffy... whoever she was, Seeley Booth knew he loved her.

And knew he needed to find her.


End file.
